The purpose and objectives of the Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) Core are to efficiently conduct translational studies of biomarkers for the detection of early cancer or high-risk exposure, trials of chemopreventive and high-risk behavioral interventions, and epidemiological studies on cancer prevention and control. The CPC infrastructure comprises two components: (1) tissue repository and database core and the (2) minority outreach and recruitment core.